


No words

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Greg wants to help Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft at the door, Post Sherrinford, Protective Greg, but he closes off for a while, facebook prompt-wet, no umbrella, no words at all, rain and cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg opened the door to find Mycroft standing there, wet through looking miserable.Greg is uncertain of what to do with him, how to help him...





	No words

Greg jumped up hearing the shy knock on the door. It was already midnight but he couldn’t fell asleep, he was too worried to do so. He was worried for Mycroft, now more than ever. He hurried to the door noting with relief that it was him. Greg ran his eyes up and down him, he had been walking in the rain without an umbrella. His clothes wet through, his whole body trebling, his hair curling, more pale than usual, his eyes blankly fixed on him. Greg wanted to say something but had no idea what, not that there was much to say. He could tell him how sorry he was for what happened, that everything will be back to normal, that his parents will calm down, that they love him…that is was time to retire anyways and he’ll be here for him every single day…but he was sure Mycroft wouldn’t listen. Not to a word. He didn’t have to ask what happened either, Sherlock called him once the meeting was over and Mycroft got released. Called and asked him again to look after his brother. They both knew that leaving Mycroft alone was a really bad idea.   
He was quite in a state when he arrived from the island, Greg wanted to stay with him, but Mycroft was taken by the service and since that he hasn’t seen him. He managed to reach him yesterday but the call was short, ending with Mycroft yelling to leave him alone from now on, of course it wasn’t enough to chase Greg away.  
He stepped aside to let him in. Mycroft looked around hesitantly, like he was second guessing himself; Greg smiled at him reassuringly and took his hand pulling him to the flat before he could flee. Once hearing the lock Mycroft turned towards the door with panic trying the handle, pulling the door franticly. Greg turned him back, cupping his face, stroking it with his thumbs; trying to channel that he was no threat, that they were safe and he just wished to help. They stood there staring to each other eyes; Mycroft sighed leaning to the touch once he calmed down. Greg helped the heavy, wet coat off him, letting it drop to the floor. Mycroft looked after the coat getting startled when Greg took his hand. Greg waited, stroking his hand till his breathing slowed again. Slow and obvious, Greg reminded himself; the only way with Mycroft was a slow and clear approach.   
Greg moved towards the inside of the flat, Mycroft needing a little thug to follow him but he did follow. Greg left Mycroft in the bathroom to collect dry clothes for him, upon returning he found Mycroft as he left him. Standing in the middle of the room, his arm still extended since he held onto Greg as long as his arm reached, eyes looking at him helplessly, water dripping from his hair. So he pealed the remaining wet clothes off Mycroft, one after the other; slowly. The tub filled with warm water by the time the last sock joined the pile, he helped him to sit, Mycroft needed Greg’s support with it. He had few bruises standing contrast to his pale skin but no serious injuries, the blood on his clothes not his thankfully. Mycroft was making small circles in the water with his fingers, his chin resting on his pulled up knees, he looked totally lost in his thoughts. Greg reached for the sponge of course startling Mycroft with it, he looked at Greg like he betrayed him. Greg showed up the offending object and once Mycroft laid his head back on his knees he gently but firmly washed Mycroft down with the sponge. Greg could feel the tension slowly leaving his body, his muscles relax, he turned his face towards Greg the blank expression being replaced with exhaustion and sorrow. It pained Greg to see Mycroft like this, he wanted to help him, but wasn’t sure what to do or say. All he could do is to be there for him, listen if he talks, make him eat and drink and care for him. He kissed his temple before getting up from the floor to look for the softest towel he own, it was nothing compared to the ones Mycroft owned but it had to do for now. Getting out of the tub was harder, Mycroft leaning on Greg with his full weight, his legs not really working. To prevent any accidents Greg lowered him to the side of the tub, hoping he won’t fall off at least. Making sure he was dressed warmly enough before he started to dry his hair. The harsh sound of the hair dryer disturbing the silence, but he didn’t want to risk him getting sick. Greg pulled him up, this time being a bit more stable on his feet they managed the way to the sofa.  
Greg looked at Mycroft questioningly who stared back expectantly. Greg wrapped a blanket around him and planned on making tea but Mycroft took his hand and wouldn't want to release it. So Greg sat down next to him. Mycroft rearranged themselves so he was laying between Greg's legs, holding onto him for dear life. Greg slowly brought up his hand to his head and stroked his hair, then his back and arms, starting the circle again and again. Trying to sooth the trembling, trying to reassure Mycroft, make him understand without words that he was there and will be there…always.   
The sun was rising but they were still seated on the sofa, Greg kept moving his hands, his back was aching but he didn’t dare to move. He didn’t want to disturb Mycroft who after hours finally fell asleep. Greg’s head dropping as he too drifted off, waking when his chin met Mycroft’s head. As soon as his eyes opened he was overtaken by worry. He leaned to the side to check if Mycroft woke, unfortunately he was up looking at him with confusion. Greg kissed him, Mycroft’s eyes again filling with tears. Greg kissed him again, pulling him closer to his chest. He gently rocked him and started to hum a song quietly.  
Greg couldn’t believe that he again fell asleep, he sat up looking around franticly, since Mycroft wasn’t in his arms; he wasn’t there. He got up and turned around not really knowing where to start looking when a noise drew his attention. He hurried to the bathroom to find Mycroft putting his still wet clothes out to dry. Greg sighed relieved and wrapped his arms around him. Mycroft abandoned his clothes and buried his face to his shoulder. Greg could feel Mycroft’s tears wet his t-shirt. They stood there till Mycroft stopped sniffing and looked up at him. Greg smiled and kissed him now being sure what he had to do.


End file.
